Le jour le plus important
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: Hermione est sur le point de se marier. Enfin. Ce jour dont elle a rêver comme tant de petites filles est enfin là. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème. Le marié.
1. Chapter 1

C'était un grand moment, elle le savait. Elle s'était préparée à ça toute sa vie, elle en avait imaginé chaque seconde. Et voilà, elle y était. Ils avaient passés des mois à tout préparer et elle avait veillé à ce que chaque moment soient répétés, préparés, minutieusement calculés pour que rien ne vienne troubler ce qui serait un des plus grands moments de sa vie. Dans sa tête, elle revisita chaque détail. Le placement des invités, la couleur des fleurs, la disposition des tables, les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs, sa propre robe, le buffet, le gâteau, les alliances, le costume du futur mari. Son futur mari. Ses trois mots résonnaient dans sa tête, inlassablement et tentaient de s'imprimer. Elle était à un moment décisif de son existence. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait s'avancer dans la grande allée, la marche nuptiale retentissant derrière elle, et elle allait s'unir à l'homme de sa vie. Sa longue robe blanche allait faire des envieuses dans l'assemblée tandis qu'elle s'avancerait, sa mère pleurerait de fierté alors que son père la conduirait et tout le monde se réjouirait pour ce nouveau couple qui allait vivre heureux et fondés une grande famille. Car connaissant son futur époux, il était certain qu'elle allait être la mère d'une grande fratrie. Elle souffla un bon coup, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et la peur qui la prenait de plus en plus fort.

Oui, dans quelques instants, elle allait se marier. Elle, Hermione Granger, allait s'avancer dans la grande allée et s'unir à l'homme de sa vie, Ronald Weasley. Seulement, il y avait un problème, un gros problème. Ronald Weasley n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. Il était son ami, son confident, sa plus grande source de conflit mais pas l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas d'une grande fratrie, elle ne voulait pas arrêter de travailler et devenir une réplique de sa belle-mère. Non, elle voulait visiter le monde, en découvrir chaque parcelle. Ron détestait voyager, leur lune de miel était prévue dans un hôtel reculé en Angleterre. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus tout ce qui n'allait pas lui sautait aux yeux. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de ce moment si parfait, elle qui l'avait préparé avec tant de soin, elle qui allait devoir s'avancer et dire oui à un homme avec lequel elle se savait incompatible.

Alors l'esprit d'Hermione dériva et elle se revit, sur une plage pas très loin de la Polynésie, en compagnie d'un homme brun, magnifique. Elle entendit son rire, elle sentit ses mains sur sa peau, sa bouche dans son cou et son étreinte protectrice. Elle entendit sa voix lui murmurer à l'oreille _Je t'aime_ inlassablement. Elle put presque sentir son souffle. Cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Cet homme qui était l'homme de sa vie. Cet homme qui était parti des mois plus tôt, sans un mot, sans une explication. Il l'avait laissée seule, abandonnée et désespérée. Il lui avait fallu un nombre incalculable de jours, de semaines pour s'en remettre. Harry lui avait dit un soir qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était son boulot qui l'exigeait mais ça n'avait pas apaisé sa blessure. Bien sûr elle le savait, dès le départ mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux pour autant. Elle avait attendu, au début, espérant qu'il pourrait rentrer, qu'il lui reviendrait vite mais le temps avait passé et elle avait fini par accepter l'invitation à dîner de Ron, puis celle de dormir chez lui, suivie de celle de vivre ensemble et enfin, celle de se marier. Et elle c'était enfoncée dans son propre mensonge, se persuadant elle-même de son amour pour lui. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer, ils allaient se marier et il était temps qu'elle oublie ce visage qui poursuivait ses pensées depuis deux ans déjà. Deux ans…

-Hermione ? Tu es prête ? Demanda Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie et future belle-sœur, en entrant dans la pièce, la tirant de ses pensées par la même occasion.

La brune souffla un bon coup, redressa les épaules et se tourna vers la rouquine, son plus beau faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Oui, allons-y.

La cadette s'avança vers elle, le visage sérieux.

-Herm, tu sais que je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive ? Tu peux tout me dire.

Elle sourit en réponse et étreignit son amie de toujours, qui resterait son amie avant d'être sa belle-sœur. Ensemble, elles se mirent en route. La musique commença doucement alors que Ginny commençait à remonter l'allée centrale au bras d'Harry, le témoin du marié. Hermione agrippa le bras de son père lorsque la musique changea et le nœud dans son estomac sembla se transformer en plomb. Incapable de contrôler son cœur, elle se contenta de suivre le mouvement de son père, remontant l'allée sans être bien consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ça semblait être un rêve ou un cauchemar dont elle ne pouvait plus se sortir. Elle sentit son père prendre sa main pour la donner à Ron, qui lui souriait.

Alors le prêtre entama le discours du à tout mariage et Hermione se déconnecta de la scène. Elle était à des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans les bras forts de son disparu, riant aux éclats alors qu'il parsemait ses épaules et son cou de milliers de bisous papillons.

-Mlle Hermione Jane Granger, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley ici présent ?

La réalité la frappa tel un fouet et elle se reconnecta, fixant Ron qui lui souriait. Soudain, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il était là, elle le sentait. Dans tous les ports de son corps, elle sentait sa présence. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, son regard se détourna vers l'assemblée et elle le chercha dans la foule. Une fois qu'elle rencontra ses prunelles, elle ne put s'en détacher. Il était vraiment là. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle allait se marier, il débarquait. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne se resitue à la réalité. Elle regarda la foule réunie pour eux qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son silence puis elle se tourna vers Ron, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à une tristesse résignée.

-Je ne peux pas, Herm. Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

-Ron…

-Je pensais pouvoir être ton deuxième choix toute ma vie mais je ne peux pas, pas en sachant que tu m'échappes déjà, murmura-t-il pour elle seule.

Il lâcha sa main et quitta l'autel, retournant à l'intérieur du bâtiment sous l'œil ahuri de tous leurs amis et familles. En passant devant l'homme, il s'arrêta.

-Elle est à toi, elle l'a toujours été. Ne la brise pas deux fois.

L'autre hocha la tête doucement, sans lâcher Hermione des yeux.

Tout semblait s'être déroulé au ralenti autour d'elle. Ron avait quitté l'autel. Après ça, elle avait lâché la réalité. Elle se souvenait de Molly qui pleurait, de Fred et Georges qui voulait étrangler leur frère, de ses parents qui lui parlaient, de Ginny qui la reconduisait dans le salon où elles s'étaient préparées, de son bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait donné à Harry et d'un tas d'autres petits détails sans importance. Tout ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux de vraiment important, c'était ses prunelles à lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué, elle avait cru que son cœur se divisait quand il était parti et voilà qu'il réapparaissait aujourd'hui, sans crier gare. Elle était si plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle failli ne pas entendre les trois coups contre la porte.

-Entrez, dit-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Et il apparut. Sirius Black, dans toute sa splendeur. Beau comme il lui avait toujours semblé, pantalon et veste noir, chemise blanche qui moulait son torse parfait. Il n'avait pas changé.

-Bonjour Mya, dit-il.

Sa voix la fit frissonner autant que ce surnom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis deux ans. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner une contenance.

-Bonjour Sirius.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comment devrais-je me sentir ?

-Triste ? Abandonnée ? Je ne sais pas non plus.

Il s'avança un peu vers elle tout en parlant.

-Je ne ressens ni l'un ni l'autre, je n'en suis plus capable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ces sentiments-là, tu me les as volés.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, comme giflé par ses paroles.

-Tu as raison, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je suis désolé.

-Désolé ?

-Oui. Désolé.

-C'est un peu facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, sûrement.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je devais te voir.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant ? Tu as disparu deux ans et tu réapparais aujourd'hui, comme par hasard, le jour de mon mariage ?

-Je te devais des explications.

-Oui, tu m'en devais. Il y a deux ans. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

-Non, Mya, ce…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Cria-t-elle.

Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues librement tandis qu'elle évacuait sa colère et sa tristesse. Sirius combla les dernier pas qui l'éloignaient d'elle et l'étreignit avec force.

-Mya, Ma Mya, ne pleures pas, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Pendant une minute, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, savourant la plénitude qui l'avait gagnée dès qu'il l'avait touchée. Elle respira son parfum, s'appuya contre son torse.

-Non, dit-elle juste après en se reculant, c'est trop facile ! Tu disparais, sans un mot, rien et tu reviens aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi tu me tortures, Sirius ? La première fois, ce n'était pas assez ? Dis-moi ce que tu fais là ! Dis-moi pourquoi aujourd'hui !

Ce fut au tour du Maraudeur de souffler un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Il se fixa dans son regard chocolat, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il n'avait vécu que pour l'espoir de retrouver un jour ses yeux, sa voix, son corps et tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était.

-Il…Il y a deux ans, se lança-t-il, j'ai été demandé sur la mission de traque des anciennes forces Mangemorts. Je ne savais pas quand je devrais partir, je ne l'ai su que la veille et je n'avais le droit d'en parler à personne, ni à toi, ni à Harry, ni à qui que ce soit. Je risquais de tout compromettre et de vous mettre en danger en prime. Ils m'ont contacté pendant la nuit, tu dormais sur mon épaule. J'ai fait mes bagages et je suis parti.

-Sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais t'écrire ? Tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé me semblait ridicule parce que je ne voulais pas écrire quoi que ce soit, je voulais rester près de toi, me rendormir et faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé.

-Mais tu es parti…

-Oui… Et je l'ai regretté à chaque seconde. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

-Pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que je suis rentré il y a deux jours, je voulais aller te retrouver mais je suis tombé sur le journal avant. Il annonçait votre mariage prochain et moi, j'ai cru devenir fou. J'ai tourné en rond sans savoir quoi faire, j'ai réfléchit encore et encore mais l'idée de te perdre me faisait mourir de douleur. Je n'ai pas pu, Mya, je n'ai pas pu rester à l'écart et te laisser l'épouser, je n'ai pas pu. Je suis désolé.

-Alors… Ces deux dernières années… Tu étais en mission ? Tu n'es jamais rentré ?

-Non, pas une fois. Je ne serais jamais rentré sans venir te voir.

Elle fondit à nouveau en sanglot, plongeant son visage entre ses mains. Aussitôt, Sirius s'agenouilla devant elle. Relevant son visage vers lui, il essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Mya. Pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

-J'ai…J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée, que tu ne m'aimais plus. Je me suis crue en enfer, Sirius.

-Que je ne t'aimais plus ? Oh mon amour, c'est impossible ! Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerais toujours. Quoi qu'on fasse, toi et moi sommes liés, nous n'y pouvons rien. Je t'aime tellement.

Elle ressentit chacune de ses paroles comme une vérité. Ses sentiments bouillonnaient au fond d'elle depuis si longtemps, il ne demandait qu'à exploser maintenant. Et il avait raison, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils étaient liés qu'elle le veuille ou non, mais pour l'heure, elle avait si peur de replonger en enfer qu'elle se devait de garder ses distances avec lui.

-Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire naquit instantanément sur les lèvres du brun et Hermione se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

-Mais ne crois pas que je puisse pardonner, ajouta-t-elle, pas aussi facilement. Tu as deux ans de ma vie à rattraper, Sirius Black.

-Penses-tu que le pardon viendra un jour ? Demanda-t-il.

-On peut essayer en tout cas, sourit-elle enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était un grand moment, elle le savait. Elle s'était préparée à ça toute sa vie, elle en avait imaginé chaque seconde. Et voilà, elle y était. Ils avaient passés des mois à tout préparer et elle avait veillé à ce que chaque moment soient répétés, préparés, minutieusement calculés pour que rien ne vienne troubler ce qui serait un des plus grands moments de sa vie. Dans sa tête, elle revisita chaque détail. Le placement des invités, la couleur des fleurs, la disposition des tables, les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs, sa propre robe, le buffet, le gâteau, les alliances, le costume du futur mari. _Son futur mari._ Cette idée s'encra dans sa tête, comme une évidence. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait remonter l'allée centrale, dans sa longue robe blanche et s'unir avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle sourit à cette pensée, pressée d'en être à cet instant précis.

-Prête ? Demande Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui, définitivement prête.

-Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Hermione.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Combien de fois allons-nous avoir cette conversation ? Non, Herm, j'ai toujours su que mon frère n'était pas fait pour toi, il le savait aussi d'ailleurs. Sirius était celui qui t'étais destiné.

-Merci, Gin. Tu es la meilleure amie que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir.

-Je t'aime, Herm.

Elles s'étreignirent fortement, chargée d'émotion.

-Bon, allons-y, ton futur mari t'a assez attendue comme ça ! Rit la cadette.

Hermione sourit en repensant à la galère qu'elle avait fait vivre à Sirius. Après son mariage gâché et la discussion qui avait suivi, il s'était lancé dans sa reconquête. Il l'avait emmenée dans les plus beaux restaurants, dans les meilleurs opéras, visiter des Musées, il avait accepté toutes ses lubies les plus dingues. Pendant les premiers mois, elle avait eu du mal à se laisser aller. Si quand ils étaient ensemble elle était bien, dès qu'il la redéposait chez elle, ses angoisses la reprenaient et elle se demandait si elle le reverrait ou s'il allait disparaitre à nouveau. Mais il n'avait pas disparu, au contraire, il était resté au plus près d'elle et petit à petit, elle avait baissé sa garde. Au bout de huit mois, leur couple se reformait officiellement et au bout de dix, il emménagea chez elle. Le problème c'était posé une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à cohabiter. Sirius s'était lancé dans l'idée de faire sa demande. La première fois au restaurant, la seconde fois en Montgolfière, la troisième fois devant tous leurs amis, la quatrième fois à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ce n'est que la cinquième fois, lorsqu'il se contenta de mettre un genou à terre dans leur salon, qu'elle se décida à lui dire oui. De là, ils s'étaient lancés dans les préparatifs. Revenant à la réalité, la jeune femme sourit en songeant à tous ces souvenirs. Elle suivit Ginny hors de la maison où l'attendait son père. La musique commença doucement et la rouquine descendit sur la plage au bras de Remus, le témoin du marié. Puis l'air changea et lorsque la marche nuptiale s'entama, Hermione posa son bras sur celui de son père et descendit à son tour. Au bout de l'allée, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, l'attendait Sirius, dans un costume blanc et gris qui lui allait à merveille. Derrière lui, l'océan faisait des vagues délicates alors que le soleil commençait sa descente. Elle passa devant leurs amis et familles les plus proches et rejoignit son futur époux. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque son père passa sa main à celle de Sirius. Le prêtre entama alors son discours et à nouveau, Hermione laissa son esprit divaguer. Elle était loin, à des kilomètres de là, dans les bras de Sirius et elle entendait son rire carillonner alors qu'elle chatouillait son cou.

-Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Sirius Orion Black ici présent ?

Elle souffla un bon coup et sourit en se noyant dans les prunelles de son homme.

-Oui, dit-elle fermement.

-Monsieur Sirius Orion Black, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger, ici présente ?

-Oh oui.

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez enfin embrasser la mariée.

Sans ce faire prier, le Maraudeur fondit sur la bouche de son épouse et l'embrassa avec une passion non-feinte, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en se détachant.

Oui, songea Hermione, ce jour était comme elle en avait rêvé. Parfait.

 **Voilàààà ! The end ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, un peu culcul peut-être mais je me sentait fleur bleue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisouuus !**


End file.
